ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon Infinity (2016)
Nickelodeon Infinity is an action-adventure sandbox video game developed by Avalanche Software, Heavy Iron Studios, Vicarious Visions, Nickelodeon, and published by Activision, it was announced on February 1, 2016, and developed for approximately $100 million. the game used collectable figurines that were thank were then synchronized with the game, unlocking characters from Nickelodeon, Nick Jr and Nicktoons, that interact and go on adventures. The game was released for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, iPad, Apple TV and Microsoft Windows in November 2016, a PC version of Toy Box was also released on December 17, 2016. The second edition, Nickelodeon Infinity 2.0, was released on December 20, 2017. the third edition, Nickelodeon Infinity 3.0, was released on August 18, 2018, On January 25, 2018, Nickelodeon announced on the Activision website, with 3 characters from the 2011 film Rango with a rango playset, and a Bunsen Is A Beast playset being the last releases for the platform. IGN Rating: 8.7/10 Great. Nickelodeon Infinity: Action! Release Date: June 15, 2016. Gameplay Nickelodeon Infinity was an action-adventure game with physical toys, open world creation, and story-driven gameplay, Characters, playsets, and other features were brought into the game using figurines and discs with the included Infinity Base. with exception of non-humanoid characters, such as those from the Blaze And The Monster Machines series, each character has double jump and a default set of attacks, as well as an ability unique to each figure. For example, SpongeBob and Patrick can become a rolling ball to roll other enemies away while Danny Phantom and Jenny Wakeman can fly. There were two main modes in this game: Play Set And Toy Box. Each playset is essentially a self-contained world with its own gameplay, based on specific shows with recognizable characters and storylines. In play set mode, you could earn items, tools, and characters to use in the toy box. Characters from one world cannot enter into another world, but players can put any characters together in Toy Box mode. Toy Box is a sandbox mode that players can fully customize and explore, and characters can customize and explore from playsets. Characters The following is a list of character figurines that were released for Nickelodeon Infinity. The Starter Pack, which included the game and the orange & white Infinity Base, contained figures for SpongeBob (Tom Kenny), Danny Phantom (David Kaufman), and Timmy Turner (Tara Strong), and three playsets based on SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, and The Fairly OddParents. Additional figures and playsets were sold in special packs, whilst certain figures were sold separately. SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob SquarePants * Crystal Spongebob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Sheldon J. Plankton Danny Phantom * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * Vlad * Nicolai Technus * Crystal Danny Phantom The Fairly OddParents * Timmy Turner * Cosmo * Wanda * Poof * Jorgen Von Strangle * Mr. Crocker * Vicky * Dark Laser * Foop * Tootie * Crystal Timmy Turner The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Jimmy Neutron * Goddard * Sheen Estevez * Carl Wheezer * Cindy Vortex * Libby Folfax The Penguins Of Madagascar * Skipper * Kowalski * Private * Rico * King Julien Blaze And The Monster Machines * Blaze * Crusher * Pickle *Darrington * Stripes * Starla * Zeg * Crystal Blaze Dora The Explorer * Dora The Explorer * Boots * Swiper Go Diego Go * Diego * Alicia * Baby Jaguar Little Bill * Bill Glover Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Raphael * Michelangelo * Donatello * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Crystal Leonardo All Grown Up * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Angelica Pickles * Phil DeVille * Lil Deville * Susie Carmichael * Kimi Finster ‘'The Ren & Stimpy Show' * Ren * Stimpy CatDog * Cat & Dog Hey Arnold! * Arnold Shortman * Gerald Johanssen * Helga Pataki Rocket Power! * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Twister Rodriguez * Sam Dullard Legend Of Korra * Korra * Mako * Bolin * Amon Avatar: The Last Airbender * Aang * Zuko * Toph Beifong * Katara * Sokka * Firelord Ozai Fanboy & Chum Chum * Fanboy * Chum Chum * Kyle My Life As A Teenage Robot * Jenny Wakeman * Vexus Invader Zim * Zim * GIR * Dib Membrane * Gaz Membrane * Crystal Zim Tak And The Power Of Juju * Tak * Jeera * Tlaloc Team Umizoomi * Milli * Geo * Bot Bubble Guppies * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny The Loud House * Lincoln Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud * Lucy Loud * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud The Backyardigans * Pablo * Tyrone * Uniqua * Tasha * Austin Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Kai Lan * Rintoo * Tolee * Hoho Barnyard * Otis * Pig * Peck * Freddy * Duke * Ben Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Ickis * Oblina * Krumm * Crystal Ickis Playsets * The Spongebob SquarePants Playset * The Danny Phantom Playset * The Fairy Oddparents Playset * The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Playset * The Penguins Of Madagascar Playset * The Blaze And The Monster Machines Playset * The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Playset * The All Grown Up Playset * The Ren & Stimpy Show Playset * The Hey Arnold! Playset * The Rocket Power Playset * The Legend Of Korra Playset * The Avatar: The Last Airbender Playset * The Invader Zim Playset * The Tak And The Power Of Juju Playset * The Bubble Guppies Playset * The Loud House Playset * The Barnyard Playset * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Playset Power Discs * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy: Wuzzleburg (Sky Disc) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy: Wuzzleburg (Terrain Disc) * Team Umizoomi: Umi City (Sky Disc) * Team Umizoomi: Umi City (Terrain Disc) * Rocko's Modern Life: O-City (Sky Disc) * Rocko's Modern Life: O-City (Terrain Disc) * TBA Items Tools & Packs * The Jelly Gun (A SpongeBob Tool) * Patty Wagon (A SpongeBob Vehicle) * Boatmobile (A SpongeBob Vehicle) * Pickle Blaster (A SpongeBob Tool) * Bubblegum Blaster (A SpongeBob Tool) * Bubble Blaster (A SpongeBob Tool) * Jellyfish Backpack (A SpongeBob Pack) * Phantom Hoverboard (A Danny Phantom Pack) * Ghost Assault Vehicle (A Danny Phantom Vehicle) * Ghost Blaster (A Danny Phantom Tool) * Fairy Wand (A Fairly OddParents Tool) * TBA Toys & Mounts * Party Cannon * Trigger * Teleporter * Loot Chest * Bird Eye Camera * Health Generator * Fireworks Cannon * Side-Step Camera * Power Switch * Boom Box * Jumbo Tron * Object Camera * Angled Camera * Infinity Cannon * Sky Changer * The Nickelodeon Slime Pool * Nickelodeon Slime Gun * The Nickelodeon Suites Resort Water Slide * The Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards Blimp * SpongeHenge Statue (Spongebob Toy) * The Krusty Krab (Spongebob Toy) * TBA Nickelodeon Infinity: Action! Characters * Spongebob Squarepants * Danny Phantom * Timmy Turner * Jimmy Neutron Is Nickelodeon Infinity A Great Idea? Yes No Category:Nickelodeon Category:Toys-to-Life Video Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:Heavy Iron Studios Category:Vicarious Visions Category:Activision Category:2016 Category:Crossover Video games Category:Single player Category:Multiplayer Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Danny Phantom Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Blaze and the Monster Machines Category:Penguins of Madagascar Category:Dora the Explorer Category:All Grown Up(Rugrats) Category:Rugrats Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Hey Arnold! Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Rocket Power Category:Toys-to-life video games Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:IOS games Category:Mobile games Category:Nickelodeon Infinity